Blepharitis refers to inflammation of the eyelid. It is a common ocular disorder affecting millions of Americans, and may result from any of a continuum of inflammatory disease processes of the eyelid. Blepharitis may be divided anatomically into anterior and posterior blepharitis. Anterior blepharitis refers to inflammation around the eyelashes and follicles, while posterior blepharitis involves the meibomian glands. The pathophysiology of blepharitis involves bacterial colonization of the eyelids, which in turn results in immune-mediated inflammatory damage to the surrounding tissues.
Sufferers of blepharitis typically present with various complaints including burning, watery eyes, foreign body sensation, red eyelids, red eyes, pain and blurry vision. A physical examination of patients with blepharitis can often show a loss of eyelashes, the plugging of the meibomian glands, and/or infection of the conjunctiva. Also, the irritation that blepharitis causes can often lead to dry eyes. If it is severe enough, blepharitis may even affect the cornea, causing marginal infiltrates, marginal ulcers, and pannus formation.
Ophthalmologists often see female patients wearing heavy cosmetics that also complain of the symptoms of blepharitis. In such situations, even though the patients are advised to stop wearing the cosmetics they typically refuse, in order to maintain their desired appearance.
What is needed are formulations that may be useful for treating or preventing blepharitis, and in particular cosmetic formulations that have anti-bacterial and anti-inflammatory properties.